As a conventional vehicle control device, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an engine control device for determining a fuel cut recovery time until fuel supply is recovered as a delay time based on an accelerator opening degree when the state in which the fuel supply to a combustion chamber of an engine is cut is recovered.